combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CAWiki:Templates for Changes in Weapons
Note 1: All Template pages must be Protect to only Adm or higher to edit, to avoid Vandalism. Note 2: TAU, Limited Edtion (LE) and Reward will not enter in this List because: Limited Edition (is equal to ACE with discount) & Reward/TAU (drop from cases and is equal to non-ACE). Obs.: For the "Classic Changes" templates, Click here. Assault Rifles= The Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) Family *Template:ACR Changes (Custom) *Template:ACR Sandfire Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:ACR Blacksnake Changes (Custom) The AK (Avtomat Kalashnikov) Family *Template:AN-94 Changes (ACE) *Template:AK-47 Gold-Plated Changes (ACE) *Template:AK-74M Changes (ACE) *Template:AK-12 Changes (ACE) The Steyr AUG Family *Template:AUG A3 Changes (ACE) The FAMAS Family *Template:FAMAS Changes (Custom) *Template:FAMAS G2 Changes (ACE) The FN F2000 Family *Template:FS2000 Changes (Custom) *Template:F2000 Tactical Changes (ACE) The Heckler & Koch G36 Family *Template:G36E Valkyrie Changes (ACE) The L85A1 IW Family *Template:L85A1 Changes (MARK II) *Template:L85A1 CAMO Changes (MARK II) *Template:L85A1 MOD Changes (ACE) The Model 14 (M14) Family *Template:M14 CAMO Changes (Custom) *Template:M14 SE Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:MK14 Mod 0 Changes (ACE) *Template:M14 Hunter Changes (ACE) *Template:M14 Classic Changes (Custom) *Template:M14EBR Changes (Custom) The M16 Family *Template:M16A4 Firebug Changes (ACE) The M4A1 Family *Template:M4A1 Changes (Custom) *Template:M4A1 Concentric World Changes (Custom) *Template:M4A1 CQBR Changes (Custom) *Template:M4A1 CQBR Gold Changes (Custom) *Template:M4A1 Desert Warrior Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:M4A1 Polish Changes (Custom) *Template:M4A1 SOPMOD Changes (Custom) The Heckler & Koch Model 416 (M416) Family *Template:M416 Changes (Custom) *Template:M416 CQB Changes (ACE) *Template:M416N Changes (ACE) *Template:M416 CQB CAMO Changes (Custom) The Heckler & Koch Model 417 (M417) Family *Template:M417 Changes (Custom) *Template:M417 CQB Changes (Custom) *Template:M417 Combat Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:M417 Combat Red Changes (Custom) *Template:M417 Combat Green Changes (Custom) *Template:M417 Combat Blue Changes (Custom) *Template:M417 SB Changes (Custom) The LWRC International M6A2 Family *Template:M6A2 Changes (Custom) *Template:M6A2-SRT Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The ParaFAL Family *Template:ParaFAL Changes (ACE) The Barrett REC7 Family *Template:REC7 Changes (ACE) The FN SCAR Family *Template:SCAR-L Changes (Custom) *Template:SCAR-L Black Changes (Custom) *Template:SCAR-L After the Nuclear War Changes (Custom) *Template:SCAR-L Trispear Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The Sig Assault Rifle Family *Template:SG550 Changes (MARK II) *Template:SG550 CAMO Changes (Custom) *Template:SG556 Changes (MARK II / ACE) *Template:SG556 CAMO Changes (Custom) The Tavor Assault Rifle 21 (TAR-21) Family *Template:TAR-21 Changes (MARK II) *Template:TAR-21 CAMO Changes (MARK II) *Template:MTAR-21 Changes (ACE) The Daewoo XK-8 Family *Template:XK-8 Changes (Custom) *Template:XK-8 Tactical Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The Heckler & Koch Experimental Model 8 (XM8) Family *Template:XM8 Changes (ACE) The Carbon 15 Family *Template:Carbon 15 Changes (ACE) The CZ805 Family *Template:CZ805 Changes (ACE) The G11 Family *Template:G11 Changes (ACE) The G3 Family *Template:G3 Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The Groza Family *Template:Groza Changes (ACE) The KH2002 Family *Template:KH2002 Changes (ACE) The LR300 ML Family *Template:LR300 ML Changes (ACE) The RM597 VTR Family *Template:RM597 VTR Changes (ACE) The T91 Family *Template:T91 Changes (ACE) The K2 Family *Template:K2 Changes (Custom) |-| Submachine Guns= The CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 Family *Template:CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 Changes (ACE) The TDI Vector Kriss Family *Template:Kriss SpecOps Changes (ACE) The MAC-10 Family *Template:MAC-11 Changes (ACE) The Magpul FMG-9 Family *Template:FMG-9 Changes (ACE) The Heckler & Koch MP5 Family *Template:MP5A4 Changes (MARK II) *Template:MP5 RAS Changes (Custom) *Template:MP5 MOD Changes (MARK II / ACE) *Template:MP5 RAS Centurion Changes (Custom) The Heckler & Koch MP7 Family *Template:MP7 Changes (Custom) *Template:MP7 Steel Changes (Custom) *Template:MP7 MOD Changes (ACE) The FN P90 Family *Template:P90 Changes (Custom) *Template:P90TR Changes (ACE) *Template:P90TR SE Changes (Custom) The PP-19 Bizon Family *Template:PP-19 Changes (Custom) *Template:PP-19 MOD Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:Russian PP-19 MOD Changes (Custom) The Skorpion vz.61 Family *Template:Skorpion Changes (MARK II) *Template:Skorpion Black Changes (MARK II) *Template:Skorpion MOD Changes (MARK II / ACE) *Template:Skorpion Black MOD Changes (MARK II) The Heckler & Koch UMP Family *Template:UMP45 Changes (ACE) The UZI Family *Template:UZI Changes (Custom) *Template:Mini UZI Changes (ACE) *Template:Micro UZI Changes (ACE) The T-2 Family *Template:T-2 Changes (ACE) The FAMAE S.A.F Family *Template:FAMAE S.A.F Changes (ACE) The M249 Para Family *Template:M249 Para Changes (ACE) The M960 Family *Template:M960 Changes (ACE) The SR2 Veresk Family *Template:SR2 Veresk Changes (ACE) The VB Berapi LP02 Family *Template:VB Berapi LP02 Changes (ACE) The K1A Family *Template:K1A Changes (Custom) The K7 Family *Template:K7 Changes (Custom) |-| Sniper Rifles= The Dragunov Family *Template:Dragunov SVD Changes (Custom) *Template:Dragunov SVDS Changes (Custom) *Template:Dragunov Black Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The DSR Precision GmbH Family *Template:DSR-1 Subsonic Changes (ACE) The Accuracy International Family *Template:L96A1 Changes (Custom) *Template:L96A1 Ghillie Changes (Custom) *Template:L96A1 Arctic Wolf Changes (ACE) *Template:L115A2 Changes (Custom) *Template:L115A3 Changes (ACE) The CheyTac Intervention M-200 Family *Template:M-200 Changes (Custom) *Template:M-200 Ghillie Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:Oktoberfest M-200 Ghillie Changes (Custom) The Barrett M107 .50 Caliber Family *Template:M107CQ Changes (Custom) *Template:M107CQ Air Force Changes (Custom) *Template:M107CQ SE Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:M107CQ SE Ghillie Changes (Custom) The Remington Sniper Family *Template:M24 Changes (Custom) *Template:M24 Woodland Changes (Custom) *Template:M24A3 Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The M39 EMR Family *Template:M39 EMR Changes (Custom) *Template:M39 EMR Desert Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:Autumn M39 EMR Changes (Custom) The Heckler & Koch MSG Family *Template:MSG-90 Changes (Custom) *Template:MSG-90 DMR Changes (ACE) The Heckler & Koch PSG Family *Template:PSG-1 Changes (MARK II) *Template:PSG-1 CAMO Changes (MARK II) *Template:PSG-1 MOD Changes (MARK II / ACE) *Template:PSG-1 MOD CAMO Changes (MARK II) The Knight's Armament Sniper Rifle Family *Template:SR25 Changes (Custom) *Template:SR25 Sandfire Changes (Custom) *Template:SR25 Mark 11 Changes (ACE) *Template:M110 SASS Changes (ACE) The Unique Alpine TPG-1 Family *Template:TPG-1 Pro Changes (ACE) The Sako TRG Family *Template:TRG-41 Changes (ACE) The Walther WA2000 Family *Template:WA2000 Changes (ACE) The FR-F2 Family *Template:FR-F2 Changes (ACE) The KNT-308 Family *Template:KNT-308 Changes (ACE) The M1866 Family *Template:M1866 Changes (Custom) The Mosin Nagant Family *Template:Mosin Nagant Changes (ACE) The SG556 DMR Family *Template:SG556 DMR Changes (ACE) The JNG-90 Family *Template:JNG-90 Changes (ACE) |-| Machine Guns= The Daewoo K3 Family *Template:K3 Changes (Custom) *Template:K3 SPW Changes (Custom) The M60 Family *Template:M60 Changes (Custom) *Template:M60 Steel Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The MG21E Family *Template:MG21E Steel Changes (ACE) *Template:M21E Changes (ACE) The MG42 Family *Template:MG42 Steel Changes (ACE) The MINIMI Family *Template:MINIMI Changes (Custom) *Template:MINIMI Para Changes (ACE) The MK.48 Family *Template:MK.48 MOD 0 Changes (ACE) The RPK Family *Template:RPKs MOD Changes (Custom) *Template:RPK-74 Changes (ACE) The MG36 Family *Template:MG36 Changes (ACE) The Ultimax 100 Family *Template:Ultimax 100 Changes (ACE) |-| Shotguns= The Auto Assault-12 Family *Template:AA-12 Changes (MARK II / ACE) The Double Barrel Family *Template:Double Barrel Punisher Changes (ACE) The Benelli Family *Template:M4 Super 90 Changes (ACE) The Mossberg Family *Template:M590 Mariners Changes (ACE) The Remington 870 Family *Template:R870 MCS Changes (ACE) *Template:R11-87P Changes (ACE) The Saiga Family *Template:SAIGA 20K Changes (MARK II) *Template:SAIGA 20K CAMO Changes (MARK II) *Template:SAIGA 20K CQB Changes (MARK II / ACE) *Template:SAIGA 20K CQB CAMO Changes (MARK II) The SPAS-12 Family *Template:SPAS-12 Gold Changes (ACE) The Jackhammer Family *Template:Jackhammer Changes (ACE) The Kel-tec KSG Family *Template:Kel-tec KSG Changes (ACE) |-| Pistols & Revolvers= The Colt Anaconda Family *Template:Anaconda Black 8-inch Changes (Custom) *Template:First Green Anaconda Black 8-inch Changes (Custom) *Template:Anaconda Silver Changes (ACE) *Template:Anaconda Gold Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:Anaconda Silver 8-inch Changes (Custom) The Desert Eagle Family *Template:Desert Eagle Changes (Custom) *Template:Desert Eagle SE Changes (ACE) *Template:Desert Eagle Gold Changes (Custom) The Glock Family *Template:G18 Cobra Changes (ACE) *Template:G23 Chrome Changes (Custom) The Daewoo K5 Family *Template:K5SD Changes (ACE) The Colt Model 1911 Family *Template:M1911 MEU Changes (Custom) *Template:M1911 Silver Changes (Custom) *Template:M1911 Knight's Changes (ACE) The Beretta Family *Template:M92F SE Changes (Custom) *Template:M92FS Silver Changes (Custom) *Template:Beretta 93R Changes (ACE) The Sig Sauer Family *Template:P226 Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) *Template:P226 Silver Changes (Custom / ACE / Custom ACE) The Heckler & Koch USP Family *Template:USP SE Changes (ACE) The Bushmaster C15 Type 97 Family *Template:B Type 97 Changes (ACE) The Golden Gun Family *Template:Golden Gun Changes (ACE) Category:Created by ZombieW